Deus nos abençoe
by Yuki Saiko
Summary: [5ºON][UA] Camus é um padre muito respeitado numa, mas os seus costumes noctunos nao sao aquilo que parem como ficar rezando e numa dessas saidas encontra a sua perdição... leio a fic tá melhor [CamusxMilo][YaoiLemon][MúxShaka]
1. O encontro

**Aviso:** Para pessoas muito devotas da religião Católica peço que não levem a mal esta fic, não ofende nem oprime a liberdade religiosa de ninguém, mas pode ser mais sensível então melhor não ler.

**Aviso2: **Saint Seiya não nos pertence, e esta fica é simplesmente por diversão e não para fins lucrativos.

**Casal: **Camus e Milo – Mú e Shaka (secundários)

**Genero: **AU, romance Yaoi se não gosta não leia!

_**Deus nos abençoe**_

Grécia, 24 de Fevereiro, 23:00

Já era noite na Grécia, uma noite pelo sinal magnífica. Milo um jovem de aproximadamente 19 anos alto, cabelos compridos e ondulados com cachos loiros, olhos azuis-claros como as águas mais límpidas do Mundo, um autentico anjo caído do céu acabara de chegar à cidade, não conhecia ninguém, mas o clima da cidade estava bastante animado. Tanto, que decidiu ir primeiro a um bar antes de procurar alojamento. Desceu a rua que o seu autocarro tinha parado e admirou a cidade toda iluminada, cheia de cores, cheia de festa, pois era Carnaval e toda a Grécia estava a comemorar encontrou um bar bem convidativo chamado _Drink Night's_. Entrou. O bar era lindo, com cores avermelhadas e negras que faziam do pequeno bar muito sensual… No entanto, o bar estava estranhamente lotado apenas por mulheres. Deviam haver pelo menos 40 mulheres num lugar de só cabiam 30 e poucas…

**Milo:** estou na Babilônia e não sabia…uii que paraíso (baba a cair), mas será que isto é apenas um bar feminino? (fazendo bico)

**Segurança:** Não meu BOM rapaz (olhando Milo de alto a baixo), podes entrar nesta babilônia sim, e se quiseres podemos brincar de Alexandre, o Grande e eu ser o teu Hephaistion, viu lindão! (com os olhos de quem queria comer alguém, e essa pessoa era mesmo Milo... pobre anjo!)

**Milo** com uma cara de espanto e um quanto ao tanto enjoado (ok já verde): vai tentar outro Alexandre porque eu aqui sou pequenino e só quero mulherada vice?

**Segurança:** pequeno, mas pareces ser bem trabalhador (olhando para as partes baixas do Louro)

E tenta puxar Milo, mas este correr para dentro do bar apenas deixando uma fumaça e um segurança com cara de bobo, olhando para ele. O louro entra e fica logo a ser a atração da noite. a musica começa a tocar, todas as mulheres a tentar lhe pagar bebida e ele a aceitar, nem tinha tempo de olhar para elas direito, mas o álcool é para todos e fala alto demais.

Então, todas as mulheres do lugar juntam todas as mesas colocando Milo em cima dessas enquanto algumas mulheres mais ousadas também sobem para lá e a musica é colocada quase aos berros…

_**Now you found the secret code I use**_

_**To wash away my lonely blues**_

_**So I can't deny or lie 'cause you're**_

_**The only one to make me fly.**_

E com a música a inspira-las, as damas presentes começam a acariciar a pele do anjo por de cima da roupa na tentativa de a tirarem até que o refrão entra e elas não aguentam.

_**Sex bomb Sex bomb you're a Sex bomb**_

_**You can give it to me, when I need to come along**_

_**Sex bomb sex bomb you're my sex bomb**_

_**And baby you can turn me on.**_

E aos berros começam a rasgar a roupa do pobre coitado, parte de cima nada sobrou e a parte de baixo muito menos, nem mesmo boxers sobraram para poder contar a história. Só no final do estrago que Milo se viu naqueles pouquíssimos preparos olhou para os lados a ver a mulherada a subir pelas mesa acima a tentar por a mão em sítios que não eram delas, foi então que Milo empurrou uma e um pequeno pedaço de algodão caiu no chão fazendo este olhar mais pormenorizadamente para a situação e reparou que, na realidade, aquilo não era bem um paraíso de mulheres, mas antes uma manada de travestis a tentar viola-lo…Milo nem pensa duas vezes tenta fugir daqueles homens pervertidos, tarados e maníacos, mas eles não lhe dão passagem e tentam assedia-lo ainda mais, numa tentativa de dete-lo... O que deixou o nosso pobre anfitrião mais enjoado e envergonhado com a situação em si, então não pensou em mais nada passou mesmo por cima da cabeças daquelas coisas vestidas de mulheres andou…andou por cima delas…até…

**Milo:** como é que eu saio daqui…e ainda por cima neste estado (olhando para o amiginho)

**Segurança: **uiui…o pai natal chegou atrasado mas bem que mereceu a pena ter esperado…aii que pedaço de mal caminho…

**Milo:** mal caminho só se for por tares a frente ó barril!

E Milo foge agarrando um jornal velho e desata a correr pelas ruas da Grécia onde todas as pessoas olham para o pobre rapaz de tutu à mostra até que um carro pára na sua frente e sai de lá um homem de negro com uma fita ao pescoço típica dos padres.

**Kamus:** é rapaz, não podes ficar aqui no meio da rua, a estas horas e muito menos vestido assim, sei que é Carnaval, mas já não está na hora de ires ter com a tua mãe? (e finalmente chega ao lugar onde está Milo)

**Milo:** o senhor é mesmo padre? Ou é como aqueles homens com cio que estavam no bar!

**Kamus:** Meu filho…por Jesus Cristo não digas um ultraje desses " se bem que…que homem" tens de ir para casa…queres boleia?

**Milo:** eu não sou nenhuma criança, já tenho 19 anos e não tenho pra onde ir! Aquelas coisas no bar ficaram com as minhas coisas e não vou voltar a ir lá pelos menos hoje (e fez um olhar triste e choroso)

**Kamus:** pobre rapaz, o que te terão feito... "também queria lá estar para poder fazer o mesmo…meu deus o que é que me está a dar…és um padre acalma-te" Se fores comigo, arranjo-te um lugar na casa dos padres "a minha cama será um lugar agradável...bastante agradável até!"

**Milo:** De verdade?

**Kamus:** sim, meu filho, entre no carro que eu já lhe dou uma roupa, sabe que nós os padres andamos sempre com uma roupa extra na mala…ofícios da profissão (e pisca o olho ao rapaz)

**Milo:** pode-me tratar por tu, padre…

**Kamus:** e tu por Kamus esse é o meu nome e o teu já agora é?

**Milo:** Milo dos Anjos

**Kamus:** "realmente que ar angelical que ele tem…meu deus segureee-me"

Chegaram à igrejinha com o dia já amanhecendo. O padre passou Milo pela portinha dos fundos, rezando para que as freiras com insônia não tenham resolvido ir para a cozinha tão cedo. Chegaram ao quarto do padre a salvo...

**Kamus:** Huumm... Pode sentar, se quiser... (disse o padre, corado, ao perceber o olhar que o dançarino lançara a sua cama). "Ai Jesus... Dai-me forças para resistir a esta tentação... Seminu... Na minha cama... Aahh é bom demais!"

**Milo:** Padre?

**Kamus:** Sim? (voltou à realidade, mas seus olhos permaneciam fixos nas pernas bem torneadas do dançarino).

**Milo:** Você pode me arranjar roupas? Não creio que as freiras vão gostar muito de ver um rapaz seminu entre elas...

**Kamus:** "aí é que você se engana, meu futuro anjo..." pensou o padre, mas pegou uma batina no armário de bom grado. Afinal, deveria a todo custo evitar uma confusão na Igreja. "Mas fora dela..."

Na manhã seguinte, Kamus apresentou o dançarino como um noviço que viera passar uma temporada no mosteiro da vila. Todas as freiras e noviças ficaram sem ar ao ver a beleza divina daquele ser... Inclusive, Mú. Noviço, também recém-chegado. Não fora sua a decisão de dedicar a vida a Igreja e a Deus, mas agora agradecia a Ele por tê-lo colocado naquele lugar...

Continua…

N/A

Oioi povo! Eu sou a Serena, a mais nova! Eu e a Yuki somos irmãs e um dia resolvemos escrever essa fic, q surgiu d uma conversa realmente s noção...bom, espero q tenham gostado e q mandem muitas reviews, pq essa fic ainda naum terminou!


	2. Algo mais

**Aviso:** Para pessoas muito devotas da religião Católica peço que não levem a mal esta fic, não ofende nem oprime a liberdade religiosa de ninguém, mas pode ser mais sensível então melhor não ler.

**Aviso2: **Saint Seiya não nos pertence, e esta fica é simplesmente por diversão e não para fins lucrativos.

**Casal: **Camus e Milo – Mú e Shaka (secundários)

**Genero: **AU, romance Yaoi se não gosta não leia!

_**Deus nos abençoe**_

2º Capitulo

O fim de tarde da Grécia era realmente muito bonito... A brisa fresca, o pôr-do-sol, a paisagem... Tudo tornava aquele momento mágico... Kamus estava distante da vila, na praia, sentado numa rocha, contemplando o mar... Distraído... Pensava em sua vida, em seu cargo, em sua vila... Em como os moradores dela reagiriam se descobrissem o seu segredo... Suspirou... Acabara de se lembrar da última vez em que saíra da vila... Olhou para seu baixo ventre e constatou a enorme erecção desperta, esperando por alívio. Olhou para os lados, para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém e começou a se masturbar... Estava quase lá, quando:

**Alguém: **Padre Kamus!

Kamus gelou como um pinguim. Tirou imediatamente a mão de dentro da calça, tentando fecha-la, mas estava impossível. Ouviu a pessoa se aproximar…

**Kamus:** droga logo agora? Só pode ser castigo de Deus…

**Alguém:** Padre Kamus! O senhor está bem?

Kamus olhou para trás lívido, a situação não poderia ser pior, era Saori, uma das noviças do convento do vilarejo. Ela se aproximava correndo com uma cesta feita pelas pessoas da aldeia, cheia de flores em uma das mãos e com um sorriso largo no rosto. O francês, percebendo que não dava mais tempo de fazer muita coisa (para além de rezar), encolheu as pernas, para esconder o volume do baixo-ventre e respirar bemmmmm fundo.

**Saori:** Padre Kamus! Estou a chama-lo já há algum tempo! Porque vossa excelência não respondeu? (diz com uma cara intrigada e ofegante)

**Kamus** (um pouco ofegante se contendo): Ah... bem…estava distraído aqui (encolhendo mais as pernas se é que era possível)... Meditando sobre as belezas que o nosso Senhor criou...(agarra o crucifixo muito devoto a nosso Senhor sem nunca olhar para a moça)

**Saori:** AHH por isso está tão corado, sabe o sol faz mal! Mas, me perdoei se o interrompi. A Madre Superior mandou-me para o chamar. Disse que é assunto de urgência!

**Kamus:** Urgência, você diz? (Corado e ainda suando frio com tantos Milos lhe dando a volta a tantas cabeças… deu uma olhada tímida para baixo, pensando que também tinha um caso a resolver de extrema urgência com seu amiguinho)

**Saori:** O senhor padre vem? (insistiu a pequena, com um olhar curioso.)

**Kamus:** Sim, sim... Vá à frente…vou acabar a oração... Avise a Madre superior que já me vou! (diz rápido a despachar Saori)

**Saori:** Certo! (diz indignada) # impressão minha ou ele estava a mandar-me embora? # (impressão mesmo xD )

Assim que a garotinha se afastou, Kamus relaxou as pernas e seu membro que já estava dorido da posição, mas não podia, não depois daquela prova que deu lhe deu teria que aguentar o seu desejo, o seu pecado capital... Esperou sua excitação baixar e se dirigiu novamente à pequena Igreja do vilarejo.

A apenas uns dois metros de distância de onde o padre se encontrava, Milo olhou a sua volta pronto para tomar um banho no mar. Despe-se deixando todas as suas roupas na areia e entrara no mar como realmente gostava NÚ, podendo sentir a maior sensação de liberdade que sempre quisera. Contudo estava muito feliz, pois finalmente, passado tanto tempo conseguira um lugar para ficar!

Brincava na água tranquilamente, lembrando de como acabara naquela situação ridícula e precoce... Lembrou-se do padre e um sorrisinho desenhou-se em seus lábios... Até que ele não era mal... Poderia até abrir uma excepção... "Aquela pele branquinha deve ser uma delicia de marcar...que estou dizendo ele é um PADRE!". Saiu da água, já planejando como pegaria o padre, mas confuso por isso mesmo, quando de repente tomou um susto se apercebendo que estava alguém o observando do lugar onde deixara suas roupas. Aproxima-se com cara de que não gostou da situação.

- Você pensa que só porque é fim de tarde, ninguém vem à praia, não é! (perguntou a pessoa, que tinha longos fios cor de lavanda que esvoaçavam com o vento sedutoramente e olhos de um verde muito bonito quase magnético)

**- **O que quer daqui, Mú?

- Vim ver como você tá... – disse, admirando o corpo do grego de alto a baixo. – E pelo jeito, está muuuuito bem...

- Quer parar com essa taradice? – o grego se abaixou para pegar suas roupas e percebeu que o amigo lambeu os lábios disfarçadamente. – Mú, eu posso me vestir sem que você me coma com os olhos?

- Ahn! Claro... Claro que pode... – Mú deu as costas ao grego, esperando ele se vestir.

- Pronto. Agora, sem sacanagem, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Milo falava e já ia saindo da praia, sendo seguido pelo amigo. – Pensei que você tinha ido embora com o Shaka!

- Ah... O Shaka... Bem, a gente brigou antes de viajar... Eu não sei se você se lembra do Aioria...

- Lembro...

- Então, o Shaka descobriu que eu não tinha conseguido me desligar totalmente do Aioria, aí ficou uma fera e foi embora sem mim...

- Ai ai... Você tinha que estragar o seu "futuro promissor", né!

- Milo, eu já disse que meu futuro é com você!

- Tá, maluco, Mú! Eu não teria coragem de encostar um dedo em você!

- Mas eu teria! – o ariano disse isso e se aproximou perigosamente do grego.

- A hóstia deve estar lhe fazendo mal... Agora, tchauzinho, senão vou me atrasar para a missa e isso não é coisa de um noviço! – Milo sorriu irónico, para o amigo e seguiu o seu caminho, deixando um Mú com a maior cara de bobo.

- Vem cá – diz Mú agarrando Milo por traz não o deixando prosseguir no caminho.

- Pára de me chatear Mú, eu não quero nada contigo. - Diz saindo do abraço

- Preferes o padre Camus, não é verdade?

- Como! – Pergunta Milo um pouco corado.

- Pensas que não sei? Vieste com ele do nada, ele anda sempre de olho em ti…

- Que estás para ai a dizer! – Diz começando a se chatear.

- É isso mesmo que estás a ouvi, tu não me queres porque tens o PADRECO! – Berra

- aproxima-se dando um tapa - nunca mais voltes a pronunciar tais calunias e aberrações, ele é Padre!

- Humm, "bom" de mais para isso, não?

- Mas não é isso que está em questão – returque

- Então acha-lo "bom" – diz sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Eu não disse isso! – Diz se alterando ainda mais.

- O que tu queres sei…-dizia divertido, no entanto aparece o noviço Shaka.

- O padre Camus mandou que vos chamassem – disse calmamente um bonito rapaz de cabelos loiros reflectindo o próprio sol neles e os olhos mais azuis que se o próprio mar, sim Shaka tinha voltado.

- Sim, estávamos a ir, não é verdade Milo? – Sorri.

- Sim, claro que sim – fala embaraçado sorrindo cinicamente.

- Ainda bem, daqui a 10 minutos serão horas de jantar esperamo-vos lá – diz afastando-se dirigindo-se para o convento.

- Sim! – Responderam, fazendo o noviço ir embora.

- Nem te prenuncies mais, vamos embora. – Sobe as escadas com o Mú subindo logo em seguida.

- Hum… como aquele padre deve gozar com esse cu. – Disse Mú olhando-o fixamente, fazendo Milo corar.

Milo sabia que não era verdade, mas tinha de admitir Camus (como ele queria que o tratasse) era um homem bastante atraente fisicamente contudo não o conhecia muito bem, algo lhe dizia que o seu interior ainda era mais valioso, pois quem seria o homem mesmo sendo um padre que abrigaria um desconhecido, nu em plena rua de Atenas sem dinheiro ou bom aspecto naquela altura.

Porem nem só do padre vivia aquele convento existiam pessoas extraordinariamente maravilhosas, nunca na vida de Milo ele tinha visto nem sentido uma harmonia entre as pessoas como lá eram uma verdadeira família.

O jantar foi servido, Milo mesmo não querendo ficou ao lado de Camus e de Mú. Fizeram as devidas orações de um Deus que Milo nunca acreditou, nem tão pouco quis acreditar. Se Deus realmente existisse no final de sua vida que o julgasse. Neste momento nem em si mesmo acreditava apenas sabia uma coisa adorava estar ali. Não sabia bem o porquê, se é que existia, mas algo havia mudado dentro dele, nos primeiros dias a saída era a melhor opção, mas uma pessoa o fez mudar de opinião, será que era por essa pessoa que ainda ali estava? Um mês já se havia passado desde da sua chegada e sempre o trataram como um membro da família que somos.

- Milo quer pão? – Perguntou Camus fazendo-o voltar novamente ao presente.

- Sim, por favor – sorriu e ele retribui fazendo Milo ficar boquiaberto pois era raro ver aquilo, principalmente tão exposto assim.

Ao ir buscar o pão Mú começa a passar a mão pela perna torneada do rapaz ao seu lado fazendo este se assustar ruçando ele sim com a sua perna na perna do padre ficando corado enquanto o "alvo" se arrepiava.

- Desculpe eminência – disse baixo desencostando as pernas.

- Tudo bem podes continuar – diz como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Obrigado – sorriu fazendo o padre ir ao seu ouvido sussurrando.

- Logo há noite vai à biblioteca – Milo olha-o confuso – preciso de falar contigo.

A resposta veio em silencio num aceno afirmativo. Mú não gostou minimamente daquela troca de intimidade entre aqueles dois não reparando que não era só ele que estava prestando atenção naquele situação. A refeição terminou, tudo foi arrumado e se retiraram para os dormitórios.

Uma vela se destaca a andar pelos corredores do convento indo em direcção a uma grande porta batendo assim que conseguiu ter coragem e acalmar a sua mente. Afinal não era a primeira que iria se encontrar com ele sozinho, mas as palavras de Mú, os seus pensamentos e a refeição estavam ainda na sua mente e aquilo que seu corpo desejava era um facto. No entanto uma coisa era clara o padre não lhe ficava indiferente.

**N/A Yuki:**

Oiii gente o/

Nha desculpem ter ficado parado tanto tempo u.u

Sinto muito, mas non se preocupem que o 3º capitulo já está já, já a sair, non vou ia deixar tão curiosas/os sem saberem do que iria acontecer na biblioteca…

Reserva-se muitas surpresas nos próximos capítulos xDD

Fiquem bem e comentei, e se quiserem deixem ideias

Sejam tão loucas quanto nós '''

Kisu

Yuki Saiko


	3. Confições

**Aviso:** Para pessoas muito devotas da religião Católica peço que não levem a mal esta fic, não ofende nem oprime a liberdade religiosa de ninguém, mas pode ser mais sensível então melhor não ler.

**Aviso2: **Saint Seiya não nos pertence, e esta fica é simplesmente por diversão e não para fins lucrativos.

**Casal: **Camus e Milo – Mú e Shaka (secundários)

**Genero: **AU, romance Yaoi se não gosta não leia!

__

_**Deus nos Abençoe**_

_3º Capitulo – o infortúnio_

Bateu á porta ouvindo a confirmação de poder entrar, abriu-a e ali estava ele como sempre, estava sentado a ler com jeans e uma camisola vermelha que contratava bastante bem com o seu tom de pele mas também com a silhueta em geral. Camus olha-o não conseguindo esconder o encanto por aquele ser no seu olhar, o convívio com ele estava a deixá-lo louco, aquele corpo delgado, os olhos de anjo, e o sorriso de criança.

- (pensando) o que és tu Milo? O meu anjo de salvação ou o meu demónio de predição.

- Padre Camus? – Pergunta quase sussurrando não querendo atrapalhar

- Não me chama padre, Milo. Entra por favor, senta-te aqui no meu lado. - Milo dirige-se a ele sentando-se na sua frente cruzando levemente a perna, mostrando a coxa, fazendo o baixo-ventre do padre aquecer um pouco. - ahm, bem Milo tu sabes que eu nunca te pedi explicações desde que chegaste aqui…

- ahm, bem…-fica um pouco assustado sem saber o que falar.

- Tem calma, eu apenas te quero dizer umas coisas – Milo consente com a cabeça – não podes ficar muito mais tempo aqui nesta casa se não queres ser padre realmente. Já tens mais de 18 anos por isso, também não podes ir para o orfanato da paróquia.

Olha para Milo que olha para o chão tentando controlar as lágrimas que já rolavam pela bonita face, os cabelos caídos pelo seu rosto destroça o pobre coração do padre. Camus perdido na nostalgia de ver aquela pessoa naquele estado puxa-o para si abraçando-o fortemente. Milo já não expressava a cara triste, mas sim surpresa. O cheiro do seu cabelo era tão gostoso, a pessoa que ele pensava fria com todos, na realidade era quente.

- Milo, não chore, por favor – diz calmo e sedutoramente.

Foi ai que Milo se apercebeu da proximidade dos dois corpos e da temperatura a subir drasticamente, era bastante estranho ter o seu baixo-ventre "acordado", bastante "acordado" daquela maneira, devido aquele motivo.

Camus afasta-o no seu momento de racionalidade ou devia-se de chamar apenas intuição daquilo que deveria fazer realmente feito. O que fazer sobre aquele desejo ardente de agarrar, beijar e acariciar nos seus braços.

- Eu não quero ir, por favor – soluça mais calmo. - Eu não quero voltar…

- Voltar para onde? - Acaricia-lhe o rosto delicadamente.

- Casa – diz ficando com um olhar distante caindo uma lágrima sendo abraçado e acolhido pelo padre.

- Milo se non queres falar agor…..-mas é interrompido

- Eu confio em ti Camus. -acalma-se não saindo do abraço perdendo o sorriso maravilhoso que se tinha formado nos lábios de Camus por tais palavras. - Eu fugi de casa.

- O que? o.0 porque?

- Não aguentava mais aquela situação na minha família. - Suspira apanhando coragem. - Desde dos meus 7 anos até aos 16 o meu pai me violava. - O mundo de Camus parou, como um ser como aquele podiam-lhe ter feito aquilo e logo o seu pai.

- Milo, eu…eu – pára de falar assim que sente a sua mão e a mão de Milo sendo entrelaçadas pelos dedos.

- No entanto, a minha mãe descobriu, e ao em vez de defender-me, me batia, sim aquela vaca me batia, por o meu pai não a procurar mais para aquecer a cama dele, cabrão!

Milo não se controlando mais chorava compulsivamente, as imagens do passado, dos maus-tratos tudo lhe vinha á cabeça parecia que estava naquele momento a viver tudo de novo, a passar por tudo aquilo, as imagens fluíam na sua mente.

- (pensando) o que fizeram com ele meu Deus, que injustiça foi esta para tal criatura? Oh Deus se existes, eu creio que sim ajuda-o, ajuda a única pessoa que me fez sorrir e enfrentar esta vida, ajuda este teu anjo a ter uma vida de amor e carinho. E eu quero dar-lhe esse carinho. Quero ser eu a fazer-lhe feliz e dar-lhe Amor. O MEU AMOR.

- Camus – sussurrando – eu quero ficar aqui, contigo. - Mal se tinha conseguido escutar o contigo. Camus não pensou muito, não havia o que pensar, neste momento.

Afastou Milo do abraço e puxa-lhe o queixo para um beijo leve esperando ser afastado e recusado. E assim foi no início quando o pequeno ainda via o seu pai e os seus sentimentos e emoções ainda rodavam na ininterrupta dor das sensações, mas acordou quando o padre prensou ainda mais os corpos, correspondendo ao beijo aumentando um pouco a intensidade deste afastando-se proveniente da falta de ar.

- Camus – diz um pouco penoso – eu não quero a tua piedade, apenas quero fica aqui – olha cabisbaixo.

- Milo, é melhor falarmos amanhã – levanta-se voltando a falar friamente – esqueça o beijo, apenas foi para o consolar e nada mais. – observa Milo a derramar uma lágrima.

- Como podes dizer isso? Eu pensei que …

- Eu gostasse de ti?...háhá eu sou um padre esqueceu – gargalha seca e irónica – acorda Milo apenas queria saber o que o teu paizinho tanto desejou. Agora recolhe-te aos teus aposentos. – Retira-se deixando Milo destroçado no sofá.

---oOo---

No dia seguinte Camus levanta-se da sua cama indo para o banheiro agradecendo a Deus por não lhe ter dado um belo par de olheiras pela noite tão mal dormida, sabia que sentia algo pelo loiro, mas o que poderia fazer era padre a melhor coisa era tentar que ele fosse embora e seguir a sua vida com alguém que o pode-se amar como ele merecia. Tocou mais uma vez os lábios se lembrando dos de Milo sobre os seus, aquela boca quente e macia, tinha sido tão momentâneo mas tão gostoso e extasiaste.

- Oh Deus – olha para baixo e viu a uma erecção bastante intensa – acho que vou ter de tomar um banho bem gelado – suspira – ele vai ter de ir embora Camus, tu sabes bem disso – olha mais uma vez para o espelho com um olhar distante.

---**oOo**---

Duas semanas se passaram o que antigamente era emotivo agora estava em cinzas como uma fogueira apagada, as outrora provocações e olhares se tornaram em indiferença, distancia e dor.

O ar em volta de todos estava em baixo, nem o divertido e sempre alegre Milo conseguia sorrir mais, apenas sentia que a sua beleza era uma praga não sabia o motivo dela lhe trazer em vez de alegrias apenas uso e tristeza. Sabia que seu amor era impossível, mas se lembrava do sorriso dele isso lhe fazia desejar viver apenas nem que fosse para o ver… sim sabia o que estava a pensar…estava apaixonado por um… um padre.

Não aguentava mais aquela situação, dirigiu-se a um lugar que não entrava á anos a sua crença em Deus era nula e agora ele ainda o afastava da pessoa que amava mesmo ela não o amando, mas se ele não fosse padre talvez ele pode-se. Neste misto de pensamentos ouve a voz de Camus a entrar com as crianças da catequese, observa-o belo, um olhar triste e cansado, simpático e numa tentativa de ser amável. Vendo isso perde-se de novo em pensamentos.

- Como ele pode ser assim? Eu não aguento mais esta situação, ele mudou radicalmente comigo, lá por ele não me amar…isto é o teu castigo né Deus? Se é isso eu prefiro ir embora.

Milo sai da igreja indo para a biblioteca esperando o seu anfitrião com as suas coisas devidamente arrumadas. Umas horas depois ele chega cansado deparando-se com aquela imagem de Milo estar na janela com os cabelos a baloiçar levemente devido a brisa fresca do anoitecer, os seus olhos claros a olhar o mar não conseguindo saber quais dos dois eram os mais azuis, a pele levemente morena lhe dava o ar de ter sido não queimada mas acariciada pelo sol.

Camus engoliu em seco não apenas o seu desejo de agarrar aquele ser ali mesmo, mas aquele anjo não lhe fazia bem com ele por perto a sua razão não lhe obedecia. Nisto o "anjo" percebe a presença dele.

- Padre Camus – diz seriamente mas com o olhar baixo

- Sim, que queres aqui? – Dirige-se para a sua secretária não o olhando.

- Eu vim cá, anunciar a minha partida – olha para o lado.

- E vais para onde? Para alguma casa da paróquia – diz indiferente exteriormente, mas sentindo o coração a se apertar bastante.

- Não reverendo – aperta o punho, mordendo de leve o lábio

- Então? – Ficando incrédulo com a resposta

- Irei voltar para a casa do meu pai – responde com uma voz melancólica.

Continua…

----------------------

**N/A:** oi gente desculpem o atraso!

Eu não andava com muito tempo para escrever e também não sabia muito bem o eu fazer, a fic vai levar uma reviravolta nova… aguardem por isso ;)

Esta Yuki Saiko não tem juízo nenhum, meus caros…ok eu sou mesmo sem juízo u.u

Reviews pleasee ..'' quero saber o que acharam

Beijos **Yuki Saiko**


	4. Procura

**Aviso:** Para pessoas muito devotas da religião Católica peço que não levem a mal esta fic, não ofende nem oprime a liberdade religiosa de ninguém, mas pode ser mais sensível então melhor não ler.

**Aviso2: **Saint Seiya não nos pertence, e esta fica é simplesmente por diversão e não para fins lucrativos.

**Casal: **Camus e Milo – Mú e Shaka (secundários)

**Genero: **AU, romance Yaoi se não gosta não leia!

**---OoO---**

Deus nos abençoe

_4º Capitulo_

- Padre Camus – diz seriamente mas com o olhar baixo

- Sim, que queres aqui? – Dirige-se para a sua secretária não o olhando.

- Eu vim cá, anunciar a minha partida – olha para o lado.

- E vais para onde? Para alguma casa da paróquia – diz indiferente exteriormente, mas sentindo o coração a se apertar bastante.

- Não reverendo – aperta o punho, mordendo de leve o lábio

- Então? – Ficando incrédulo com a resposta

- Irei voltar para a casa do meu pai – responde com uma voz melancólica.

Camus fica espantado, o coração apertado ficando cada vez mais pequeno a sua postura continuou fria, os seus olhos sem qualquer emoção ou reacção ficando cada vez mais sem brilho à medida que digeria a noticia tão dolorosa.

- É mesmo isso que queres? É essa a escolha por que optas?

- Foi a única que me deste.

Sai imediatamente com o olhar triste, mas determinado, deixando um padre destroçado ficar para trás e finalmente em tantos anos Camus voltou a sentir o sabor amargo das lágrimas em seu rosto.

**---OoO---**

Um mês se passou desde da saída de Milo daquele vilarejo tudo o que estava vivo sem se aperceber caio na mais dolorosa morte, as cores alegres da vida rodopiaram e se tornaram pretas, não existia mais diferença entre a noite e o dia para o vilarejo, a quem o padre queria enganar? ele apenas dizia isso para si mesmo, para não admitir que ele mesmo se sentia assim, a ausência daquela pessoa nem que fosse a andar pela praia ou a sorrir, mais uma lágrima desce mesmo ele pensando que tinha já secado de tanto chorar a ia da pessoa que amava.

- Padre Camus, posso entrar?

- Claro Mú, entre

- Padre Camus não isto não pode continuar assim.

- Se vieste para falar sobre as pessoas da paróquia andarem desgostosas com o meu sermão, eu sei e não quero falar nisso. – Diz com uma voz de pouca paciência surpreendendo o noviço.

- ahum, não era bem isso, mas não é só isso que anda a acontecer o senhor anda distante, não anda a cumprir direito as suas obrigações, as crianças andam com medo de si, por seu olhar frio e sua voz ainda mais. – Falando como se fosse uma tragedia grega

- Não tenho culpa de ser assim, quem está mal que se mude!

- Como fez o Milo não é verdade? – sorri cínico sendo encarado por olhos e tom de voz mortais.

- O que estás a dizer?

- Eu sei de tudo Padre, não se preocupe que eu não o condeno, afinal se Milo me tivesse querido, eu tinha ficado com ele…

- O que estás a disser noviço? ¬¬

- Isso que ouviu, eu se ele me tivesse dito sim, eu não teria pensado duas vezes em ter ficado com ele, mas...

- Mas ¬¬ acabe ¬¬!

- Mas aquele estúpido estava apaixonado por outra pessoa que não soube lutar por ele!

- O.O ele estava apaixonado por quem?

- Por você Camus!

- ...

- Só você desprezando da maneira que fez, conseguiu que ele tomasse a atitude de voltar para casa.

- Ele voltou porque quis, simplesmente isso.

- ACHA MESMO! Acha mesmo que ele queria voltar para um lugar onde era tão mal tratado?

- Então porque teria ido se não fosse por isso?

- Para não sofrer a ser recusado e manipulação da maneira que foi…

- Manipulado? Ôo

- Sim, eu estive a falar com Milo antes de ele ir e como já lhe tinha dito eu sei de tudo, sei do vosso beijo… como conseguiu fazer-lhe isso? – Alterasse um pouco

- Porque eu … eu… eu o amo – diz rouco quase inaudível fazendo Mú sorrir

- Ainda bem, ele espera-o por um mês, está aqui a morada do pai – entrega-lhe um papel

- Mas… mas eu sou padre

- E o que tem? Nós também temos direito à felicidade não? – Pisca-lhe o olho saindo – não o desperdice de novo, ele merece mais, ele merece o seu amor. E se não lutar por ele eu luto.

Camus fica sozinho digerindo todas as palavras que Mú lhe tinha dito, como poderá ter ficado tão cego, sabia o que tinha e ia fazer, não queria acreditar que voltara a cometer o mesmo erro do passado confiado novamente na cabeça e depois no coração.

**---OoO---**

Um corpo é arrumar brutalmente para um chão frio, num quarto sombrio pois não havia claridade ou janelas nele, apenas a luz do exterior que conseguia passar pela brecha da porta.

Os olhos da pessoa que se encontrava no chão foram feridos pela claridade da porta a ser aberta e um vulto de um homem bem constituído, alto e bastante robusto começa a ser visualizado.

- O seu pai, quer a sua presença no escritório dele – diz o guarda-costas pesadamente.

- Sim – se tenta levantar, mas o peso do corpo era pesado demais para o conseguir sozinho

- Eu o ajudo – levanta-o – porque se sujeita a isto todo o dia?

- Porque ele é o único que pelo menos um dia me amou – diz deixando uma lágrima cair deixando-se ser levado por o outro físico forte.

- Isso não é amor Milo – vê-se Milo se encolher um pouco no peito dele como se não quisesse escutar ou pensar nisso… ou nele… quem ele queria tanto esquecer.

**---OoO---**

Camus encontra o endereço dado por Mú, uma mansão enorme com um jardim, que mais parecia o Éden de tão belo e majestoso que era, no centro uma fonte com um belo Cupido e estátuas gregas, se vendo que era uma família de tradição, o jardim era bem tratado, a relva não muito grande, com rosas, tulipas, camélias, com arvores e arbustos de grande e pequeno porte, um lugar magnifico de visão celestial.

O caminho para a entrada era de pedra granítica clara fazendo umas escadinhas até a uma entrada que parecia um templo com duas colonas de mármore coladas no chão a suspender a casa em pé, bateu no portão com uma avançada tecnologia, onde um mordomo o esperavam, um mordomo com os seus 40 anos.

Perguntou o básico e as suas perguntas deram-lhe as respostas desejadas, foi guiado pela entrada pelo mesmo homem que lhe abriu o portão. Camus pediu então ao senhor se poderia falar com o ou com a dona da casa devido ao assunto, o senhor anunciou que a senhora se encontrava naquele momento fora e que o senhor estava no escritório, que o iria anunciar e que seria chamado dentro de momentos, para ele ficar á vontade no sofá da sala de visitas.

Flashback

Camus ficou estático por momentos, o que faria? Não se pensa, apenas se age, não voltaria a perder uma ovelha do seu rebanho, a quem queria enganar? Segurou o braço de Mú.

- Como eu faço para chegar até ele?

- A senhora Scorpio é muito religiosa por aquilo que ouvi dizer, e num anúncio que li no antes de ontem na paróquia que a senhora andava a procura de um padre, com alguma experiência para a sua comunidade.

- Isso quer dizer concretamente…que? – Estava a ficar bastante impaciente, nada lhe passava pela cabeça, o raciocínio parou com o que ouvia ele só queria uma maneira.

- Que se você for escolhido pode muito bem passar o dia todo com o seu queridinho, discretamente sem que ninguém note, afinal o senhor padre só vai salvar aquela pobre alma "do paraíso" não é verdade? – Se afasta depois de um sorrisinho irónico nos lábios – boa sorte senhor padre, ah isso se quiser ir claro.

Final do Flashback

Cansado de esperar, não pelo tempo mas pela impaciência que há muito não lhe atingia com tanta facilidade. Se volta para o hall vendo algo que lhe despedaça o coração, vendo Milo num perfeito mal estado, de olhos fechados, o cabelo sem brilho, a pele mais pálida, com alguns hematomas pelo rosto, mas o pior foi o ver tão frágil segurando aquele corpo superior como refugio.

Logo, logo o seu corpo foi levado quando o homem que o segurava falava para o mordomo acabaram a conversa inaudível, mas o que ele conseguiria ouvir com aquele ser num estado de pós-guerra. O mordomo se aproximou do padre indicando o escritório onde seria recebido.

Toda a casa era decorada com um tremendo bom gosto, alta sociedade misturada com o classicismo e posse em uma época de distanciamento social, onde a classe média era uma ilusão para as pessoas que comiam na rua.

Entrei no escritório, estantes onde relíquias em papel, ouro e tintas repousavam para serem admiradas, uma árvore de cerejeira trabalhada onde papeis, uma foto de Milo com não mais de 5 anos a rir-se. O padre sorriu interiormente ao reconhecer aquele sorriso, ao poder um jovem depois de tudo o que acontecera ter aquele sorriso de criança estampado no rosto.

O homem que se encontrava no seu ângulo de visão era o pai de Milo, aquela aberração, alto, forte, bem constituído para uma idade de 45 anos mais coisa menos coisa, cabelo preto curto, olhos verdes cristalinos não devido a uma pureza na realidade o seu interior era muito ofusco, um ar malicioso juntamente com um sorriso falso fazia o semblante daquela criatura que tanto ódio, raiva, rancor por ele um ser imundo, podia ter.

- Boa tarde, senhor padre suponho – dá um sorriso enigmático depois de ter olhado várias vezes de alto abaixo Camus.

- Sim senhor

- Por favor sente-se

- Muito agradecido – Camus senta-se reconfortante na cadeira reconfortantemente, quando alguém bate na porta.

- Pai?

- Entra meu querido filho. – Assim que o tom de ironia se fez ecoar pelo escritório, a porta começou a ser aberta.

_**Continua…**_

_**---------------------------**_

N/A: oii gente desculpem a demora ú.u na realidade não era para demorar tanto mas tive uns percalços, bem espero que tenham gostado… no próximo capitulo vai haver uma grande reviravolta D perparence para emoções bem fortes principalmente naquele escritório, mas eu não sei de nada hohoho

Beijos a todos, espero review please ó ò

_**YUKI SAIKO**_


	5. Rever

**Aviso:** Para pessoas muito devotas da religião Católica peço que não levem a mal esta fic, não ofende nem oprime a liberdade religiosa de ninguém, mas pode ser mais sensível então melhor não ler.

**Aviso2: **Saint Seiya não nos pertence, e esta fica é simplesmente por diversão e não para fins lucrativos.

**Casal: **Camus e Milo – Mú e Shaka (secundários)

**Genero: **AU, romance Yaoi se não gosta não leia!

**---OoO---**

Deus nos abençoe

_5º Capitulo_

- Muito agradecido – Camus senta-se reconfortante na cadeira reconfortantemente, quando alguém bate na porta.

- Pai?

- Entra meu querido filho. – Assim que o tom de ironia se fez ecoar pelo escritório, a porta começou a ser aberta.

**---oOoOo---**

Milo entrou, se bem que se aquele ser humano ali presente se poderia chamar de Milo. A porta foi-se abrindo, fazendo desaparecer a sombra que cobria o rapaz e ai sim se viu o verdadeiro estado do menino presente.

O corpo com cortes, os mamilos feridos nas pontas, ainda se via o curativo recente no local, arranhões, marcas, os pulsos cortados e mais finos como se tivessem estado amarrados por um longo período de tempo, os abdominais mais definidos se um exercício exagerado tivesse sido exercido, o corpo emagrecido sendo possível contar cada osso.

Vestia as túnicas dos guerreiros da antiguidade clássica da Grécia antiga, o pano branco mal lhe cobria as coxas pela metade, as sandálias até aos joelhos também típica da época em questão deixavam ver os mesmo sinais nos tornozelos, que as mãos tinham. Os lábios cortado, alguns pontos roxos, outros vermelhos no que seria a nova pele dele. Os cabelos sem cor brilhante, os olhos apáticos… sem vida… sem sonhos.

Já tinha sentido e vistas muitas coisas que fariam um filme de terror ser um conto de fadas, mas foi essa visão mais perto do inferno que Camus poderia imaginar, mesmo a sua vida não tendo sido um mar de rosas, mas como um anjo podia ser tratado assim…como…como… um escravo!

- Pai, vou entrar

- Entra filho…entra

Um olhar se cruza, um olhar indignado, uma ferida aberta, uma faísca acesa, uma alegria e tristeza sufocante, uma ampla gama de inúmeras sensações, perguntas sem respostas para no final restar apenas porque ele aqui. Milo ficou estático, não sabia o porque daquilo tudo, não podia criar mais que uma ilusão de que era ele e Camus os dois juntos naquela casa, naquele quarto… naqueles actos mesmo dementes, porque não?

- Já foste ao banho? – Tirou os dois de pensamentos profundos e distantes, batendo as mãos sobre as coxas das próprias pernas.

- Sim, meu pai.

Para espanto do católico, Milo prontamente consentiu ao chamado do pai, á já muito tempo que tinha passado da fase da desobediência ou mesmo da resistência por qualquer tipo de situação… já á muito que sabia o que lhe esperava na volta para casa…afinal a humilhação do filho perante tudo e todos era o segundo passa tempo preferido do pai.

Senta-se no colo alto ficando de fronte para Camus, lhe olhando fundo na imensidão dos seus olhos procurando aquilo que queria… RESPOSTAS, que não vinham apenas mais e mais perguntas.

Mas afinal o tão imparcial Camus também gela ao constatar que por detrás dos cabelos ondulados do loiro, dois diabólicos olhos esmeralda cheios de luxúria e raiva seguia a corpo pequeno com uma mão sorrateira segundo uma cobra faminta a se dirigir ao alimento, o corpo que era tocado termia cada investida, agitava-se reconhecendo o caminho traçado… o mamilo que ainda tinha réstia de curativo e sangue ainda misturado.

- Como estão as tuas feridas – torce um pouco o mamilo fazendo Milo não só gritar roucamente como morder o lábio para não saciar o cretino. – Diz-me!

- Bem … hum…

- Bem o quê? – Continua com a tortura aumentando apenas a força desta.

- Senhor Scorpio! – Tentou abrandar Camus, mas seu sotaque mais uma vez o condenou, vendo os olhos serrados do amado, o sangue quente a começar a correr pelos dedos do pai, o estavam a deixar descontrolado, até que a ameaça veio rápida.

- Cale-se senhor padre, se ainda tem gosto pela sua miserável vida – o olhar foi mortal, o tom irónico na sua voz, assim como as cascavéis prontinhas para atacar. – Milo? – Aumenta a dor fazendo o outro gemer mais ainda.

- Bem melhor… meu … a… mado pai, o senhor…ahum trata-me … com …. Hum muito carinho – uma lágrima desvenda caminho no rosto, tão impaciente que estava por isso. Logo os dedos são retirados, parando com a considerada pequena tortura para quem a fez.

Nem Camus soube como conseguiu ver aquilo, nem como o frágil Milo consentia e aguentava todos os dias ele tratamento, uma dor no peito fez-se sentir fortemente. Encara-o e o seu rosto fica vermelho d vergonha uma estranha combinação para Milo, remexe-se como se estivesse a afastar-se de algo.

O pequeno vira-se de lado no colo do pai, beija-lhe aqueles lábios vivamente, euforicamente e ai se vê a mão do nojento, ordinário a subir pela coxa já visível da criança.

- Paizinho? – Lambe-lhe os lábios provocativamente, para lhe despertar atenção.

- hummm, mas o que é que tens pequeno?

- No quarto… eu mostro-te… sim? – Sorri mordendo-lhe a orelha com sensualidade.

- E porque não aqui? – Tentando desapertar o pouco que vesti, quando o outro lhe segurou na mão.

- Porque eu não gosto dele – olhando para Camus com tristeza e rancor.

- Pedindo assim, hoje nem te amarro – faz um movimento para o grego sair do colo – daqui a pouco estou lá contigo.

- Sim – sorri meigamente se virando de costas, olhando Camus com os olhos vermelhos, pois o único azul que se via eram as lágrimas e não os olhos tão belos.

**---oOoOo---**

- Mú? – Shaka aparece no banco detrás onde Mú se encontrava a rezar.

- Shaka, sim diz-me – sorri, se encostando no banco para assim o poder ouvir melhor.

- Sabes onde está o padre Camus? Ele não apareceu hoje, não é normal e…

- Ele foi trás do que nunca deveria ter deixado partir.

- Foi comprar calças porque achou que também tinha esse direito?

- oO como? Não seu ignorante, ele foi atrás do Milo.

- Ah, sim, mas ele não é padre O.O ?

- Ele é tão puro como as tentações do deserto.

- O que queres dizer com isso? – a expressão deste muda um pouco.

- Meu querido Shaka – acaricia-lhe o rosto com as pontas dos dedos – não deves confiar tanto nas pessoas como o fazes, ninguém é de confiança, nem mesmo eu.

Depois de um grande silêncio Mú benza-se, dá um beijo na testa de Shaka e retira-se, mas não conseguiu dar muitos passos sem que o corpo do outro o travasse do seu trajecto.

- Eu confio naquilo que quero, eu confio naquilo que o meu coração diz para confiar… eu confio em ti Mú e o passado não importa – aponta para a imagens de Cristo – ele também não se importou

- E por isso acabou daquela maneira – o afasta e retirasse definitivamente.

**---oOoOo---**

Depois da retirada de Milo, o clima ficou pesado nem uma palavra foi dita, uma troca de olhares querendo entender o que o outro pensava… e mesmo quem o outro realmente era.

- O meu filho e deve ter caído nas tuas graças, para ter feito o que fez. – A quebra do silencio é inevitável e com ela uma batida familiar na porta – Sim Albert?

- Senhor, a senhora acaba de chegar e diz querer ser ela pessoalmente a tratar do assunto d paróquia com o senhor padre. – Diz o mordomo fazendo o dono da casa em seguida se levanta parando ao lado da cadeira de Camus lhe dizendo ao ouvido.

- Apenas mais um, como tantos outros.

O murmúrio foi baixo, mas o suficientemente alto para o ouvir e ficar sem expressão, algo na sua cabeça rodopiava e não tinha a total certeza do que era, ou seria… algo o levou para trás, passado distante… um sonho distante… um lugar escuro… um som de uma arma a ser disparada… dor… solidão… sangue… morte… algo o despertou dos seus devaneios onde a sua consciência o mergulhava num subconsciente profundo.

- Agora vou-lhe dar aquilo que ele tanto queria e como em tantas outras vezes ele vai ser meu... a bem ou a mal - afasta-se da nuca do jovem, saindo, passando a mão no ombro do mordomo dando permissão para a mulher falar com quem pretendia.

Quatro gotas de sangue caiem no caro tapete de pele odeio que sentia que nem notou que as suas unhas perfuravam a carne daquela maneira, proferido do ódio que o cegava.

**---oOoOo---**

- Querido onde vais?

- O que te interessa saber?

- Vais ter com "aquilo"?

- Aquilo é o único que me consegue realmente sustentar

- Mesmo desfigurado daquela maneira tão insórdida? Sem forças? Sem vida quase?

- Mesmo assim, dá-me mais tesão e plena satisfação que tu em mais de 25 anos juntos... e olha que os podes juntar todos num único dia - a voz saiu forte e ríspida... entrando no corredor dos quartos saindo do ângulo de visão da desolada mulher, que se dirigiu ao escritório.

**---oOoOo---**

A porta do quarto de Milo abre-se, onde este já se encontrava na cama, sem roupa, com uma erecção que os cães na fase do cio ficariam invejosos tal era a "grandiosidade" da situação. Aquilo estava mal, mas que culpa tinha ele se apenas queria saber o que se passava por baixo das saias do padreco?

- Menino? Posso? - Batendo na porta, começando a entrar devagar.

- Sim Beba (1) podes, claro – Disse num suspiro profundo tirando a mão rapidamente do local colocando uma almofada por cima, como as crianças normalmente fazem para ver se os pais não percebem _(N/A ''' eu sou escritora, não quer disser que tenha feito ''' eu sou uma pessoa pura e inocente D )_

- É aquele Padre que o menino chama de noite, não é? - sorri vitorioso

- Não sejas louco Beba, depois de tudo o que passei? E alem disso ele deve preferir as freiras.

- Acha o menino então que todos naqueles conventos têm "fogo" nas saias? - Os dois soltam uma gostosa e sonora gargalhada

- Tu tinhas razão eu não recebo amor de nenhum dos dois, e achas-me apaixonado por sais quentes? Tás a insinuar-me tão tarado como aquele que me come? - A voz de Milo tinha mudado para uma mais irritada e raivosa, o segurança deu-lhe um beijo na testa na tentativa de um pedido de desculpas.

- Mil perdões menino, nunca quis dizer isso, muito menos que pensa-se numa atrocidade dessas.

- Ainda bem Beba, tu sabes que sempre te perdoarei, mas também deverias saber que eu não me apaixonei, nem apaixonarei por ninguém. - o segurando se aproximou de Milo o abraçando firmemente.

- Então o menino desfaria muito mal, assim como o seu corpo, e seu olhos que ainda estão a brilhar.

- òó Beba - o segurança gargalha de novo.

- Como o menino é inocente - Milo fica sem entender nada, o segurança desarruma-lhe os cabelos - um dia entenderá e já agora - dizendo já na porta saindo - a almofada é um pouco pequena. - Sai finalmente dando uma risada gostosa.

- Ahhh! - Vira-se imediatamente de bruços na cama ficando da cor... imagem um tomate bem vermelho elevado ao cubo era mais ou menos isso…ou deveria ser á quarta hum P.

Já no enorme corredor de cores quentes, tecto alto, corredor largo, paredes decoradas com pinturas, estatuas, mobílias com taças de vários campeonatos do menino na escola, retratos eram a decoração de 20 metros de corredor, onde o corredor e os quatros faziam ligação aos compartimentos do rés-do-chão correspondente, como sala de jogos, escritório, salão... sendo o de Milo ligado ao escritório por uma passagem desde de pequeno.

- o que fazias no quarto de Milo, segurança? - Fala-lhe com uma voz de desprezo chegando-se mais perto num passo rápido, com uma cara de verdadeiro contra gosto da situação ocorrida.

- Eu só fui ver se o menino necessitava de alguma coisa

- Rapaz, eu contratei-te para segurança ou para ama-seca?

- Para fazer tudo o que me for pedido - responde prontamente ignorando a estupidez do patrão.

- Por isso te contratei - bate nas costas dele - espero que tenhamos ficado esclarecidos, tudo o que Milo necessita neste momento eu sou o ÙNICO que lho pode dar, entendido?

- Claro Boss(2) - se afasta falando para o próprios botões - um dia esse seu ciúme vai-lhe ser crucial, e eu farei de tudo para o menino ficar com quem ama Boss.

- Cuidado comigo Aldebaran - entra no quarto começando a "vestir-se" adequadamente para o "encontro".

**---oOoOo---**

No escritório no final da entrevista...

- O senhor Padre pareceu-me uma pessoa interessante, pouco ambíguo e exigente consigo mesmo, muito boas qualidades sem duvida alguma, porém não será um desperdício não aproveitar a sua beleza, porque padre?

- Senhora Deus não escolhe na beleza os caminhos a seguir, pela fortuna(3) da vida - os pensamentos voaram para o lugar em cima de si. Ouvindo um gemido agudo, e um sorriso da mulher na sua frente forma-se, onde o coração apertava.

- Gosto de si, contudo tenho uma desagradável noticia é que eu já tinha prometido este lugar a um amigo meu, mas em todo o caso deixe-me o seu contacto, pois ele pode recusar, ou até mesmo não querer mais.

- Sim, claro minha senhora eu compreendo - sorri com um riso de desilusão e um olhar perdido no horizonte a pensar em como é que ia poder agora chegar perto de Milo, passa o seu número pessoal num papel lhe oferendo.

- Helena Scorpio, muito prazer - levanta-se, faz um aceno e guia-o há saído do escritório, sempre com um sorriso amável no rosto e um olhar um tanto ao quanto peculiar.

- Padre Camus, o prazer é todo meu - retira-se juntamente com ela.

- Não tem apelido?

- Não é necessário quando se mora com Deus - sorriu meigamente seduzindo a mulher que o estava a achar aquela tentação de pedaço de mal caminho muitíssimo interessante não conseguindo disfarçar no seu sorriso malicioso.

O mordomo acompanha-o pelo caminho de volta um último olhar pelas janelas principalmente por aquela que estava aberta e com cortinas fechadas, gemidos altos eram ouvidos por aqueles que queriam ouvir. Algo se despedaça, uma esperança acaba de se afogar no mar de feridas, apenas desejava uma máre de boa sorte para eles os dois.

**---oOoOo---**

Duas semanas mais tarde...

Camus finalmente tinha acordado e agitando sua vida a mulher não telefonava. a sua esperança como a ser muito abalada sempre correndo para perto do telemóvel(4) sempre que ele se lembrava de tocar... mas ele ainda tinha uma faísca de esperança, que não vinha, será que ainda tinham hipóteses? O som do aparelho de comunicação se fez ecoar por toda a sala... número privado.

- Oui?

- Padre Camus – uma voz feminina se faz ouvir do outro lado da linha – daqui Helena Scorpio.

- O que deseja minha senhora? - Sorri de lado

- Ainda está disponível para trabalhar comigo?

- Claro seria uma honra... mas o seu amigo não pode? - a voz de Camus era grave e sedutora

- Então amanhã podes começar?

- Claro, que sim, mas o outro Padre recusou foi?

- Partiu

- Partiu?

- Para junto de Deus - o sorriso aumenta instantaneamente

- Os meus pesamos, então amanha começaremos, e o que pensam os peritos?

- Suicídio, sim...então até amanha – desliga

- Muito bom trabalho como sempre – coloca o telemóvel em cima da mesa, indo dormir para o longo dia de amanhã.

_**Continua...**_

_**Yuki Saiko**_

----------------------------

_(1) Beba - Aldebaram, este é o apelido carinhoso que eu gosto P de lhe dar P não o acham gutsi gutsi?_

_(2) Boss - termo em Ingles para patrão_

_(3) Fortuna - Forma mais antiga de se dizer destino._

_(4) telemovel- celular_

_-----------------------------_

_N/A: oiii genteee o/_

_Bem eu espero que não me matem, mas eu e a Teffy-chan mostrando a foto vamos fazer uma comunidade no kukut "odiamos o Pai do Milo" todos podem participar se quiserem é que bem tosse ela tem 1001 maneiras de matar o pobre e fofuxo homem HOHOHO tadinho, mas bem eu tentei animar este capitulo não gosto de muito drama se esconde_

_Queria agradecer todas as reviews que me mandam eu realmente fico muito alegre por todas e tento responder D muito obrigada sério -_

_Mas eu não sei o que acharam, deste eu o fiz em dois dias, por isso espero que tenha agradado Ç.Ç_

_beijosss a todos._

_Yuki Saiko_


End file.
